Le désir des anges
by Jana Helen Laivel
Summary: AU! Deux anges, un humain, une émission de télé qui conseille une chose étrange. Qu'est-ce que cela donne comme situation?


**Hello tout le monde! Voici un nouvel OS pour vous! Pas de spoiler, puisqu'il s'agit d'un AU! Mais Sam est bien possédé par Ezekiel, la seule chose qui change, c'est qu'il ne vit pas avec Dean et Castiel, mais qu'il vit avec Naomi!**

**OS demandé par Med6410, qui voulait un texte chaud (très chaud) en AU concernant ces trois cocos! Je devais parler de marché aux fruits et légumes^^**

**Pour ceux qui en doutent encore...LEMON XXX ALERT! (on sait jamais x)**

**Supernatural et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas!**

**Bonne lecture!**

* * *

Sam rentra tard dans l'après midi ce jour là, après avoir passé le matin à chasser avec son frère, et l'après-midi au marché, bien que le marché se faisait en général le matin, mais les Winchester étaient les êtres les plus complexes que l'univers ait pu porter. Le fait qu'Ezekiel était capricieux en matière de légumes devait aussi jouer quand Sam faisait les courses. L'ange qui vivait en lui, sympathique au passage, lui avait accordé sans condition le droit de se rappeler. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il était exigeant en nourriture...

_« Il faut que je mange à ma faim ! »_ lui rétorqua juste son confident.

_« Moi aussi je suis censé profiter, Zeke ! Et Naomi aussi, au passage ! » _rappela gentiment le chasseur de quelques trentaines d'années.

Car oui, Ezekiel n'était pas le seul colocataire qui résidait en lui. Sam avait un appartement avec Naomi, un autre ange qu'il avait recueilli après l'avoir rencontré sur un...marché aux légumes. Elle était perdue et n'arrêtait pas d'éternuer à chaque fois qu'elle passait devant le rayon pomme, ce qui avait au départ amusé Sam...jusqu'à ce qu'il éternue aussi. Ah oui, la malédiction des anges quand il s'agissait de pommes...et maintenant, tous les deux se tenaient à l'écart de ces choses empoisonnées !

Sam rentra tranquillement chez lui avec un panier rempli de légumes et de fruits, et l'autre main se trouvait occupée par son sac contenant quelques armes de chasseur. Malgré qu'il avait un ange en lui, et un autre chez lui, il tenait à aider son frère, Dean, lors de leurs chasses. Quand ce n'était pas lui qui le faisait, c'était Castiel, le petit ami et ange gardien de Dean. Au moins, ils avaient chacun un ange, songea-t-il avec un petit sourire, continuant de se disputer gentiment avec Ezekiel, qui prenait de plus en plus de plaisir à rester dans ce corps.

Lorsqu'il entra dans l'appartement couleur blanc et bleu, une fantaisie que lui, Naomi et Ezekiel partageaient, ses oreilles se tendirent vers la télévision. Un bel écran plasma de...oh, d'une très large taille ! Sam pouffa devant le sujet...ah oui, un très bon sujet !

_« Légèrement indécent et érotique, non, »_ questionna Ezekiel alors qu'il entendait la même chose que son hôte.

_« Tu sais, ça ne parle que de sexe avec des légumes pour accroitre le plaisir...et puis on a dû faire pire, non ? »_ lui répondit gentiment Sam.

_« Inutile de me rappeler la douloureuse expérience de l'orgasme humain raté quand ton frère a appelé ! Les humains ont-ils tant l'habitude de gêner ceux qui essayent de se détendre ? »_ soupira l'ange.

_« Bah, ça dépend... »_

Sam jeta un regard à l'écran, puis renifla. Mouais...un présentateur qui présentait les bienfaits du sexe avec des fruits et légumes, ou d'autres aliments, ça ne faisait pas très sérieux ! Il jeta quand même un regard à son sac rempli de cette nourriture pour s'assurer que rien n'allait lui sauter à...à l'endroit le plus caché de son anatomie. En tournant le regard, Sam vit Naomi qui lisait un livre. Il posa les affaires et sourit. Malgré que parfois elle était sévère ou jamais contente, Naomi lui plaisait. Ils avaient des choses en commun, mis à part le léger problème de pomme. Ils aimaient la lecture, et maintenant, Sam avait le don de lire dans des langues compliquées, merci à Ezekiel. En outre, ils adoraient l'Histoire et les monuments...et lui, il l'aimait beaucoup. Même...plus que beaucoup. Il pouvait avouer sans rougir que oui, il s'était tapé un ange plus d'une dizaine de fois ! Il lui avait fait l'amour plein de fois et oui, ça lui avait fichtrement plu une fois qu'il eut apprit à son amante le sexe...bon, Ezekiel avait fait un silence radio durant plus d'une semaine le temps de se remettre de cet acte des plus...indécents et incestueux, mais désormais il arrivait à concevoir que son hôte puisse toucher sa sœur.

Sam vint s'installer près de Naomi, et l'embrassa chastement avant de regarder le titre de son livre.

-Je croyais que tu n'aimais pas ce sujet là, sourit-il.

-Il faut bien avoir de nouvelles lectures, non ? lui rendit-elle son sourire.

Un sourire qui n'avait pas changé depuis ses années en tant qu'ange ailé. Un sourire maternel, doux et à la fois plein de menaces discrètes. Voilà pourquoi Sam évitait de trop la contrarier, elle savait comment le faire céder...même Ezekiel avait du mal à comprendre ! Mais il se défit de ces pensées là quand les lèvres de sa colocataire reprirent possession des siennes. Il aimait beaucoup ses baisers ! Toujours aussi fruités...en réponse à ce baiser là, ses mains se posèrent sur son dos, puis l'une remonta à ses cheveux lisses. Il les adorait, ces cheveux bruns. Ils les adoraient lisses, comme ça il ne passait pas ses doigts dans des cheveux bouclés qui pouvaient avoir des nœuds. Oui, parce que les moments romantiques pouvaient vite virer au comique quand Sam se coinçait les doigts dans une chevelure infiniment trop bouclé pour qu'il puisse s'y frayer un passage ! La séance baisers dut cependant se finir, au plus grand dam des deux êtres. Ezekiel, lui, mettait le silence radio pour ne déranger personne. Il se contentait d'admirer la vie de sa famille.

-Tu as vu de quoi ils parlent à la télé ? finit par demander Sam avec un sourire plaqué sur le visage, alors qu'il se mettait derrière Naomi qui sortait les courses du sac imposant.

-Oui. Je n'arrive toujours pas à concevoir certaines pratiques sexuelles des humains, avoua la brune en jetant un bref coup d'œil à l'écran dont l'émission continuait.

-Bah, il faut bien qu'on découvre de nouveaux horizons sinon ça devient une routine, accepta de lui expliquer son amant.

-Tu veux peut-être qu'on essaye ? plaisanta-t-elle.

Sam ne sut quoi dire. Ouille, en voilà une parole osée ! Surtout venant de Naomi, mais finalement...cette idée là, elle n'était pas si dégoûtante, le pauvre chasseur dut se l'avouer. L'ange femelle, en voyant que son ami ne répondait pas, prit cela pour un silence des plus gênants, et toussota pour signifier qu'il devait oublier ce qu'elle venait de dire.

-C'est...ahem..., commença pourtant Sam.

Imaginer un concombre se balader entre les cuisses de son amante, il avait du mal à le faire...ou une carotte, ou une tomate...non, pas la tomate, Ezekiel détestait les tomates parce qu'elles ressemblaient aux pommes. Mais imaginer un poireau entre les jolies fesses fermes de sa charmante colocataire, c'était encore pire.

_« Sans vouloir te gêner, Sam, je pense qu'elle aurait très mal avec un aliment aussi large et dur dans ses entrailles...tu aurais intérêt à bien la préparer ! » _intervint gentiment Ezekiel.

-Ca peut-être...innovant, put-il seulement articuler, doublement gêné par les paroles de son propre ange.

Même celui-ci se mettait à parler de sexe...et Naomi, qui jusque là ne voyait rien de méchant chez les légumes, leur jeta un regard craintif, puis se retourna vers Sam.

-Es-tu sûr que...

-Non, non, oublie ce que je viens de dire.

-Oh, ça ne me gênerait pas tant que ça, mais les humains disent de ne pas jouer avec la nourriture ! s'empressa-t-elle de dire avant que ses joues ne rosissent, faisant craquer le chasseur.

Il vint vite cueillir ses lèvres, oubliant les paroles fortement érotiques de son amante de quelques nuits. Un baiser fruité, il n'y avait rien de meilleur. Cerise...cerise, douce cerise. Cliché chez Naomi, mais c'était un délicieux goût pour embrasser ! Sam se permit d'approfondir le baiser. Ce au quoi Naomi répondit par une nouvelle fougue qu'elle n'avait pas souvent. Elle laissa sa langue se mélanger à celle de son admirateur, et retint un gémissement de pur plaisir. Cette sensation de ne pas être seule, cette sensation d'aimer et d'être aimée, elle la trouvait douce. Elle en frissonna même. Ce frisson que perçut Sam lui dicta de passer à des choses plus sérieuses. Il prit la brune dans ses bras, et la fit doucement s'allonger sur la table après avoir écarté les objets dangereux. Naomi ne put se retenir de gémir, et se colla au Winchester, lui faisant sentir son cœur battant fortement dans sa poitrine.

-Si je comprends ta logique, tu as l'intention de me prendre sur cette table, sourit-elle, alors que l'une de ses mains se glissait entre eux pour caresser son torse gentiment.

-Au départ, c'était mon idée, oui ! Tu n'as jamais fait l'amour sur ton bureau au Paradis ? sourcilla-t-il, embrassant déjà son cou.

-Sam, je suis un ange, pas...arrête de faire ça ! Je n'ai jamais pratiqué...

Naomi s'arrêta dans ses paroles, se cambrant vers son amant dont la bouche dévorait littéralement son cou. Les lèvres descendirent même sans tarder jusqu'à la naissance de sa poitrine encore dissimulée. Le tissu cachant sa nudité finit cependant par s'en aller, Sam enlevant les boutons de ce chemisier bien trop blanc à son goût. Il fut surpris qu'il n'y ait aucun sous-vêtement tenant la poitrine de son amante, mais put en profiter pour y poser la tête, l'oreille se trouvant tout contre son cœur d'humaine.

-A la réflexion, je crois que nous devrions peut-être expérimenter ce que le présentateur de l'écran dit, gémit-elle doucement, sensible quand elle sentit le souffle de son amant contre un téton qui s'érigeait déjà.

_« Sam, je te déconseille vraiment de prendre ces gros aliments. Ca doit faire mal. » _interrompit Ezekiel, essayant de fermer ses yeux célestes pour ne pas perturber l'intimité des deux autres.

_« Je tâcherais, Ezekiel. Mais si ça te gêne, je peux aussi... »_

_« Non, continue ! Ne te prive pas de bien pour moi. C'est juste que j'ai du mal à voir ma sœur ainsi. » _se décida à avouer une fois de plus l'ange.

_« Je comprends » _rassura son hôte.

-Tu es sûre de vouloir tenter ? demanda-t-il ensuite à la brune.

-Tant que ça te plaît...et que ça ne va pas trop loin, rajouta-t-elle avec un sourire.

-Bon, alors...ahem...je change de programme. Direction le lit ! objecta-t-il.

Ils s'y retrouvèrent donc, assis l'un contre l'autre avec de quoi se nourrir et expérimenter la chose. Ils étaient cependant...fortement mal à l'aise tous les deux, comme lors de leur première fois ensemble. Naomi se mordit la lèvre, tandis que Sam se tritura les doigts. Cette fin de journée s'annonçait déjà compliquée !

-Je pense...qu'on devrait enlever nos vêtements, toussota finalement Naomi.

Sam acquiesça, et soupira intérieurement pour se donner du courage, puis approcha de son amante pour terminer de la déshabiller. Il en profita pour goûter sa peau, embrassant ses épaules, son cou, passant sa langue sur sa poitrine ferme. Tout en l'embrassant, excitant les tétons déjà érigés de la brune, ses mains entamèrent la descente du pantalon de la brunette, ainsi que sa culotte qui atterrit plus loin dans la pièce.

-Attends ! demanda pourtant Naomi, finissant par se souvenir de quelque chose.

-Quoi donc ? interrogea Sam, attentif.

-J'aimerais...j'aimerais qu'Ezekiel prenne aussi du plaisir. Crois-tu que vous pouvez tous les deux être ensemble dans ce...cette...expérience ?

Sam hésita à répondre, mais avant qu'il n'ait pu articuler quoique ce soit, ses yeux s'illuminèrent. La présence d'Ezekiel se fit sentir par Naomi, qui sourit encore une fois. Pour saluer son frère, elle déposa un petit baiser sur ses lèvres et se colla à lui.

-Alors ?

-Nous sommes frère et sœur, tu sais ? Et je préfère que ce soit Sam qui ressente tes gestes, admit l'ange en caressant les cheveux de la brune.

-Théoriquement, puisque nous sommes déchus tous les deux et puisque je n'ai plus mes ailes, tu n'es pas...supposé être mon frère dans la définition humaine, réfléchit-elle.

-C'est vrai, de ton point de vue, mais...très bien, je veux te contenter toi et Sam. Je serais avec vous, finit par céder Ezekiel avant que ses lèvres n'atterrissent sur le cou de sa sœur, pour la rassurer.

Naomi ne put que gémir, et se laissa faire. Elle sentit le raidissement du corps contre le sien indiquant qu'Ezekiel laissait le contrôle à Sam, et des mains qui la parcoururent soudainement. Sam, discrètement, amena des raisins qui passaient par là, et songea à comment commencer leur expérience. Il finit par se séparer du cou de son amante, et apporta un des raisins à la bouche de celle-ci, aimant voir ce vert se faire avaler par le rose de ses lèvres. Naomi eut u léger sourire, et amena son ange à elle, l'embrassant. Ils entamèrent un nouveau ballet fort sensuel et goûteux, partageant le pauvre raisin qui finit par disparaitre sous un traitement des plus érotiques.

-J'apprécie ce genre de baisers, susurra Naomi, déboutonnant gentiment la chemise d'un Sam rempli de joie et beaucoup moins mal à l'aise.

Il ne lui permit cependant pas de le déshabiller complètement, la faisant revenir sur lui et s'attaquant sans plus attendre à sa poitrine qui l'attendait. Sa bouche se referma sur un mamelon alors que sa langue commença son manège, taquinant le pauvre téton qui passait par là. La brune eut un gémissement, suivi par d'autres, et posa une main sur le torse enfin nu du chasseur, le caressant sensuellement alors qu'une idée germait déjà dans sa tête.

Un autre moment passa, et Sam passa à l'autre sein qui n'attendait que sa bouche. Il en profita pour passer une main sur les hanches de l'ange déchue, avant qu'elle n'aille se réfugier sur la courbe de ses fesses.

-Tu es bien entreprenant, plaisanta Naomi avant de gémir une fois de plus.

Sam leva le regard quelques instants, et pour provoquer l'ange bureaucrate, sa main se dirigea sur sa féminité.

-Sam !

-Oui ? demanda-t-il innocemment, un petit sourire illuminant son visage.

Naomi se contenta de lui retourner ce sourire. Elle se pencha vers lui et captura ses lèvres dans un baiser des plus fougueux.

_« J'aime vos baisers, ils me paraissent si...doux et chauds. »_ commença Ezekiel, partageant ses sensations avec Sam.

_« Ce n'est que le début, Zeke. Concentre-toi sur mes sensations et tu les sentiras encore plus ! »_ conseilla gentiment Samuel, avant d'atterrir miraculeusement sur les draps, sa tête se retrouvant sur des oreillers moelleux.

-Naomi ? interrogea-t-il en caressant sans vergogne ses hanches.

-Peut-on faire ça avec d'autres aliments ? demanda-t-elle en réponse.

-Ca dépend ! sourcilla-t-il, appréciant les mains se baladant sur son torse et descendant. Oh, Naomi, je crois que tes mains s'égarent !

-Ah oui ? s'enquit-elle, défaisant lentement la ceinture retenant le pantalon de son amant.

Il eut tout le loisir de sentir sa poitrine excitée contre son torse, et gémit à son tour lorsqu'elle se frotta légèrement contre son entrejambe le temps de lui ôter tout ce qui l'empêchait de voir sa nudité complète.

-Je te trouve mieux ainsi, commenta-t-elle doucement en embrassant son torse.

-J'avoue que sans tes vêtements purement blancs et gris...

-Pas de commentaires, Sam Winchester ! menaça-t-elle faussement.

_« Tu as raison, Sam. »_ affirma pourtant Ezekiel, prenant le parti de son hôte.

_« Au moins un qui dit la même chose que moi ! Même si le blanc et le gris lui vont bien, mais nue, elle est tout aussi désirable. »_

_« Certes ! »_ toussota le pauvre angelot.

_« Détends-toi, Zeke. »_ lui demanda Sam, bien que son propre cœur battait très vite.

-Détendez-vous tous les deux ! compléta Naomi, avant d'attraper une petite bombe de chantilly qui trainait près des fruits.

Sam comprit rapidement où elle venait en venir, et eut un sourire. Lui recouvert de Chantilly, il n'y avait jamais pensé. Mais ce n'était pas pire que Dean recouvert de miel par Castiel, ou Castiel recouvert de Nutella par Dean...il arrêta de penser quand le liquide légèrement froid se déposa sur son torse et son bas-ventre. Sa bouche s'ouvrit alors que son membre déjà dur se retrouva enduit de cette même crème.

-Naomi, c'est froid ! haleta-t-il.

Le froid comme ça ne lui faisait même pas mal, mais il avait grand hâte de retrouver la chaleur de son amante !

_« Sam, cette pensée prête à confusion. Voulais-tu insinuer que l'intimité de Naomi te manque, ou que c'est sa chaleur corporelle qui te manque ? »_ questionna Ezekiel, peu sûr d'avoir tout saisi.

_« Les deux, je pense. Ezekiel, arrête d'agiter tes ailes comme ça ! »_

_« Je prends du plaisir, comment veux-tu que j'arrête mes ailes, Sammy ?! » _se plaignit l'ange.

_« Zeke ! » _minauda à son tour le chasseur.

-Oh dieu..., marmonna-t-il lorsqu'une langue plus que baladeuse vint lécher la crème sur son torse.

Il osa baisser le regard pour suivre l'avancement de Naomi dans son exploration sucrée, et constata que cette dernière avait vraiment l'air d'aimer la chantilly. Soit !

-Naomi, c'est vraiment très agréable ce que tu fais, même...magnifique et jouissif, mais c'est vraiment froid et frustrant et...

-Tu as vraiment froid ? l'interrompit-elle. Alors je vais arranger ça !

Sam n'eut pas le temps de répliquer qu'une bouche se posait déjà sur son érection et la léchait sur toute sa longueur pour récupérer la chantilly. L'humain lança un soupir de plaisir, et fit de son mieux pour ne pas éclater sous peu. Son regard tomba sur le visage épanoui de sa colocataire. Sa langue se baladait partout sur lui, s'arrêtant sur son gland pour le titiller.

_« Père, que c'est agréable... »_ ne put s'empêcher de commenter l'ange en Sam.

-Vous aimez tous les deux ? souffla Naomi en remontant le regard vers son amant dont les yeux commençaient à se voiler sous le plaisir...que dis-je, sous le double plaisir !

-Nous sommes fous de toi..., rugit-il, tendant ses hanches vers la bouche tentatrice de la brune, qui s'obstinait à n'utiliser que sa langue pour nettoyer la chantilly sur le sexe érigé du chasseur.

Sam eut beau tendre les hanches vers le haut, elle continua de le torturer. Il se mordit les lèvres et dut se résoudre à supplier son amante.

-Naomi, s'il te plaît...prends-moi dans ta bouche !

_« D'ordinaire, il ne faut pas réclamer selon les coutumes humaines ! »_

_« Oh tais-toi et supplie-la aussi d'arrêter cette torture ! »_ soupira Sam.

Naomi sembla les entendre tous les deux, et après un sourire angéliquement démoniaque, elle accéda à la requête très poussée du jeune homme. Ses lèvres entourèrent d'abord le gland rougi du chasseur, avant d'entourer sa longueur. Sam crut sentir des frissons électriques passer dans tout son corps, et arqua le bassin en écartant les jambes pour être plus à l'aise et attirer Naomi vers lui. Ses mains se posèrent sur la tête de son amante, ses doigts s'entremêlant dans ses doux cheveux parfaitement lisses.

-Naomi, ne put-il que gémir, poussant encore son bassin à la rencontre de cette bouche chaude et avide de lui.

La brune lui jeta un regard embué de désir tout en faisant des mouvements de haut en bas sur son membre tendu. Mais le jaune d'une banane attira ensuite l'œil du jeune homme. Mh...il n'avait pas encore préparé son amante à l'accueillir en elle, et comme elle semblait ne pas vouloir lâcher sa sucette fictive et beaucoup plus imposante qu'une sucette normale, elle allait devoir subir autre chose que des doigts ou une langue avide de son goût sucré ! Avisant le regard de Sam sur la banane, Naomi se redressa et attrapa le fruit pour le lui passer.

-Que comptes-tu faire avec ça ? demanda-t-elle finalement, ne stoppant pas les caresses sur l'érection de son amant.

-Et bien...viens-là ! se contenta-t-il de demander à son tour.

Naomi, méfiante, se mit près de Sam et le regarda attraper un lubrifiant, ces choses gluantes, qui trainait sur la table de chevet. Elle finit par comprendre l'usage de la banane, et posa ses mains sur le torse du cadet des Winchester.

-Je ne veux pas que ce fruit trop jaune se perde dans mon intimité !

-S'il te plaît, chérie. Ca te préparera, si tu veux me prendre en toi bien sûr !

-Sam, hésita-t-elle, avant de soupirer, signifiant qu'elle cédait à ce caprice.

Sam l'embrassa pour la remercier, et mit du lubrifiant sur la banane pour que la pénétration ne soit pas trop dure, puis il présenta le fruit devant l'entrée de l'intimité en feu de sa brune. Avant de l'entrer en elle, il s'en occupa avec ses doigts, vérifiant qu'elle était excitée.

-Sam ! appela-t-elle, un doigt infiniment baladeur s'amusant à caresser son bouton de chair sensible.

-Détends-toi, lui murmura-t-il à l'oreille avant de pousser la banane en elle, la faisant gémir.

Elle s'accrocha à ses épaules, et se mordit une lèvre alors qu'il terminait d'introduire le fruit jaune dans son sexe en ébullition.

-Qu'est-ce que ça fait ? interrogea-t-il ensuite en commençant à bouger l'aliment, s'attirant un soupir de plaisir retenu.

-Oh, c'est...différent, tellement...oh..., soupira-t-elle de pur plaisir, se cambrant pour ressentir encore plus le contact du fruit faisant office de préliminaires.

Doucement, prudemment, elle revint à sa place, avalant la verge de son cher amant tout en commençant un petit massage sur ses bourses. Les sensations de Sam s'en trouvaient décuplées. Il refusa cependant de fermer les yeux, voulant voir chaque expression échappant du visage de Naomi. Mais quand elle aspira son gland dans l'espoir de le faire jouir, il l'arrêta, arrêta aussi les mouvements de la banane dans son intimité.

-Sam ! se plaignit-elle.

-Je veux te faire l'amour ! lança-t-il sans aucune gêne.

Elle lui fit un petit sourire et accepta volontiers. La banane retourna un peu plus loin, et Naomi se mit d'elle-même à quatre pattes, attendant de pouvoir jouir. Le chasseur parut amusé de la voir en réclamer autant, elle qui au départ était un ange vraiment coincé !

_« Est-ce utile de rappeler que les anges sont tous coincés en général ? » _se permit d'intervenir Ezekiel.

_« Ce n'est pas si inutile que ça... »_

-Nous ne le sommes pas tous ! contredit pourtant Naomi, ayant intercepté la pensée de son frère avec son amant.

Un sourire vraiment amusé lui répondit. Naomi tendit la tête sur le côté pour observer ce qui se passait, et s'alarma d'entendre un bruit de déchirement. Sam déchirait quelque chose, un emballage !

-Non, pas le machin en caoutchouc !

-Un préservatif, Naomi, corrigea le chasseur.

-Admettons...Sam, je veux te sentir entièrement...toi et Ezekiel.

-Tu es sûr ? préféra-t-il demander.

-Oui ! s'écria-t-elle avant d'embrasser son amant, se tortillant un peu pour trouver sa bouche.

Sam accepta volontiers le baiser rempli de désir, et prit son érection en main pour la positionner correctement. Alors qu'il approfondissait le baiser avec Naomi, il poussa ses hanches vers elle et la pénétra enfin après un long moment d'attente, s'attirant un fort gémissement de plaisir, et un rugissement venant de lui-même.

-Tu es tellement brûlante de désir..., soupira-t-il contre elle, appréciant chacune des contractions de l'ange femelle autour de son membre comblé.

Naomi ne put que laisser un nouveau gémissement sortir de ses lèvres. Elle déposa sa tête contre l'épaule du brun, collant son dos à son torse par la même occasion, alors qu'elle pouvait sentir librement sa verge l'écarteler de manière fort agréable. Elle sentit une main avide d'elle se poser sur un sein, et y posa également l'une de ses mains, tandis que l'autre s'en allait sur la cuisse de son chasseur préféré.

Soudainement, Sam la poussa en avant et la fit retomber sur le matelas, comprenant à ses gestes qu'elle était prête à subir ses assauts passionnés. Ses mains collantes s'accrochèrent aux hanches de la femme, et il débuta une longue danse des plus fougueuses, alternant entre des petits coups doux et circulaires, et des mouvements de hanches brutaux destinés à faire crier Naomi de plaisir. Elle en vint même à en demander plus, sentant la jouissance venir quand son bas-ventre se mit à brûler de désir.

-Naomi ! rugit Sam, ses yeux s'illuminant d'une couleur bleue.

L'ange aux cheveux bruns sut qu'Ezekiel accompagnait pleinement Sam dans ses mouvements, et se donna entièrement à eux, les laissant assouvir leur énorme désir sur elle. Elle put sentir que la fin était proche lorsque les mains sur ses hanches meurtries se crispèrent, les ongles s'y plantant légèrement. Les coups de butoir se firent tellement rapides et brutaux qu'elle ne put pas suivre le rythme, et s'accrocha fortement aux draps pour espérer tenir un peu plus.

-Libère-toi, lui ordonnèrent cependant ses deux amants dans le corps d'un seul homme.

-Ensemble ? eut-elle la force d'articuler.

Ezekiel et Sam durent acquiescer, car ils se mirent à redoubler d'efforts pour goûter au 7ème ciel avec leur amante folle de désir. Un petit cri féminin indiqua aux amants masculins qu'ils menaient enfin Naomi à l'orgasme. Ils ne s'arrêtèrent plus, la martelant sans cesse en s'agrippant à ses pauvres hanches rouges. Soudainement, Naomi se crispa entièrement, et sentit une vague de chaleur étouffante déferler sur son être tout entier. La jouissance, enfin ! Elle s'effondra sur les draps, totalement vidée de toutes ses forces ! Sam et Ezekiel rugirent leur plaisir et se libérèrent enfin à leur tour, leur semence atterrissant sur le ventre de leur amante dans les vapes. Naomi put voir que c'était Ezekiel qui avait pris le contrôle après avoir joui de tout son être et de tout le corps de son hôte. Il s'effondra à ses côtés, son corps en sueur.

-Ahem...je suis sincèrement désolé pour le...

Il jeta un coup d'œil au ventre de la brune, aspergé du fruit de son plaisir, tout en trouvant qu'il faisait toujours aussi chaud dans cette pièce ! La nudité de Naomi, son envie de remettre ça sur le tapis, ou l'envie de Sam qui l'accompagnait...ou alors le sourire tendre de la brune...mais il faisait trop chaud !

-Oh, ça...je suppose que ça fait partie d'une autre...ahem...expérience ? Mais c'était loin d'être...désagréable ? hésita-t-elle.

-Alors on le...refera ?

-Je crois que je ne dis pas non ! sourit la brunette, venant contre son amant, emportant au passage quelques raisins qu'ils pourraient manger entre eux.

-Je ne regrette pas de te toucher, même si familialement parlant, tu es encore ma sœur...mais de manière théorique, tu as raison, alors...me laisseras-tu partager les sensations avec mon hôte ?

-Tant que lui l'accepte ! sourit-elle.

Ezekiel lui répondit par une petite moue très agréable, puis laissa à nouveau Sam parler. Oh, il faisait toujours aussi chaud que lorsque c'était son cher ange en lui qui avait le contrôle ! Un ventilateur ne pourrait même pas arrêter la chaleur !

-J'accepte que l'on soit trois, tu sais ? sourit-il à son tour. Mais d'abord, embrasse-nous !

Avant que Naomi ne puisse toucher ses lèvres, il lui vola un raison et l'engloutit dans sa bouche, lui faisant comprendre quelle serait leur activité après ça. Elle lui fit un regard des plus noirs de désir et d'envie, et se jeta sur sa bouche telle une tigresse, acceptant de jouer à ce nouveau jeu qu'ils venaient de trouver tous les trois. Et puis, après la banane et les raisins, il fallait essayer d'autres choses ! 5 fruits et légumes par jour, ça servait bien à quelque chose, non ?! Et puis, la chantilly pourrait bien leur servir aussi...mais ça, ça serait pour plus tard !

* * *

**Si vous avez lu jusque là, m'accordez-vous encore un peu de votre temps pour me donner un avis? (je vous permets de me traiter de folle détraquée^^)**


End file.
